A multi-stage switching fabric may include switching elements that are organized in three stages: an ingress stage, a middle stage, and an egress stage. A stage of the multi-stage switching fabric may include one or more switching elements. The multi-stage switching fabric may use a Clos architecture. Network traffic may enter the switching fabric at the ingress stage, and may be routed, via the middle stage, to the egress stage.